Cyclic AMP - A Classified Bibliography of Publications represents all of the chemical, biological, pharmacological and medical research and reviews involving cyclic AMP related nucleotides and the enzymes concerned with their metabolism and biochemistry. The bibliography has been published yearly since 1970 and now comprises 8 vols. The ninth volume will be ready Nov. 1979 and will cover 1977 publications. In addition, the collection of 1978 articles will be almost complete. Research in the cyclic nucleotide field has grown from the work in 1957 of one group headed by Dr. E.W. Sutherland to include approximately 4,000 scientists in 1975. Citations for the bibliograhy are the combined result of scanning the daily journal and monographs received in the collection of the Princeton University library system and the profiles of five appropriate computerized data bases. No one data base is sufficient for complete retrieval and none of the data bases substitute for actual perusal of the scientific publications. The articles are indexed according to a word list suggested and approved by research scientists in the field. The indexing terms are then used as the subject index and each subject heading represents a subset of the field. The bibliography is used extensively by students and teachers of biochemistry, research scientists in both the clinical and basic areas of biomedical reasearch as the information scientists and librarians who serve them. It was undertaken originally at their specific request.